The New Substitute Teacher
by Honest The Weasel
Summary: When Yugi's class teacher become absent they have a very familer substitute teacher they met many many times. Who could this teacher be? Read and find out. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

The new subsitute teacher

By Honest The Weasel

Note: I do not own yu-gi-oh Kazuki Takahashi does but if I did there will be a yu-gi-oh marathon every single day for the rest of your life.

********

On a Tuesday morning at Domino High School, Yugi and and his pals are walking to class . "I hope Mr. Douse didn't come today" said Joey. "I know he gives out too much work and he hardly misses a day" added Tristan. "He isn't that bad" added Tea. "What are you talking about, Tea? He gives out about 100 assignments a day and he gives out homework for the weekend!" replied Joey. "Well, lets just hope he didn't come today." shrugged Yugi. "They need to fire him or something." said Tristan.

When they get to the class, the teacher isn't there. "Where's Mr. Douse?" asked Tea. "Who cares I just hope he's late" said Joey. "That way he can get fired and never teach again". As everyone sat down in their seats, the Principle comes in the class with news regarding the teacher. "May I have your attention class B? It seems like your teacher, Mr. Douse, won't be coming in for a couple of weeks due to the fact that he was in a serious car accident on the way to school this morning so you will have a substitute teacher taking his place". Everyone just goes silent expect Joey and Tristan. "WOO-WHOO!!!!!!" shouted Joey and Tristan. 

Joey: Finally the impossible is done!!!!

Tristan: Yeah!

Joey: No more work!!

Tristan: Yeah!!!

Joey: No more homework!!

Tristan: Yeah!!!!!!

Joey: And best of all no more Mr. Douse!!

Tristan: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey and Tristan: Yes!!!!!!!!!

As Joey and Tristan are celebrating, The principle introduces the new substitute. "Now, class, your substitute is new to this school so please be on your best behavior. Class meet Mr. Crawford!" The substitute teacher is, you guessed it, Maximillion Pegasus. He is wearing a white business shirt or whatever teachers wear. "Hey, Pegasus is our teacher!" whispered Joey to Yugi. "I know." answered Yugi. "I didn't know Pegasus was a teacher." "Please show Mr. Crawford your best work" said the principle as he left the classroom. Mr. Crawford walks to the chalk board and introduces himself. "Hello, class, I'm Mr. Crawford and I will indeed be your teacher while your teacher is out. I will write my name on the board" While Mr. Crawford is writing his name on the board, it screeches which is driving the whole class crazy. "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!" shouted Joey as he covers his ears. After Mr. Crawford is done writng his name, he recognizes Yugi and the rest. "Well isn't this amusing. Mr. Motou, Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Taylor and Ms. Gardner are some of my students. How delightful!" "This should be good." said Tristan

20 minutes later, Duke Delvin enters the class late. "Sorry, I'm late Mr. Douse, I just……. hey you're not Mr. Douse." Mr. Crawford corrects him. "I'm certainly not, Mr. Delvin. I'm Mr Crawford who is taking his place now please seat down." Duke sits down next to Yugi and whispers. "Psst, Yugi, where's Mr. Douse and why is Maximillion Pegasus in here?" Yugi whispers back. "Oh, well, Mr. Douse was in a car accident and Pegasus is going to be our teacher for the next couple of weeks." "That's a relief. Mr Douse was a pain anyway." said Duke. "Okay, class, please take out your Social Studies textbooks and indeed read pg. 145-160, Hmm Hmm." ordered Mr. Crawford. "Hey, we read this page already." said Joey trying to escape from reading it. "Oh, you did?" asked Pegasus. Yugi whispers to Joey. "Joey we didn't read these pages" "Yeah, I know but he's a substitute. We can tell him anything." Mr. Crawford reads Joey's mind and finds the truth. "Mr. Wheeler, something tells me you didn't read the pages so I'm going to make everyone read 10 pages extra." said Mr. Crawford harshly. "AW MAN!!!!" groaned the class. "Man, he's worse than Mr. Douse."

30 minutes later the class is bored to death after reading so many pages. "After you are finish reading, I want you all to write a 3 page essay on what you read." said Mr. Crawford. The whole class sighs. Joey just makes a paper airplane and throws it because he's bored. Some of the class stopped reading and are talking and Yugi and Tea just keep reading. Duke is playing with dice and Tristan and Joey are throwing paper balls at each other. Weevil Underwood enters the classroom late and sees Mr. Crawford. 

Weevil: Hey who the heck are you???

Mr. Crawford: *laughs* I'm Mr. Crawford.

Weevil: You're Maximillion Pegasus.

Mr. Crawford: No, I'm Mr. Crawford now sit down.

Weevil: You are Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters.

Mr. Crawford: If you don't sit down I'm going to make you write 500 times

Weevil: Okay, I'll sit down!!

********

To Be continued. Please R&R. Also if there is anything particular you want to see in the next part of the story please give me your suggestions.


	2. A very unfair teacher

The New Substitute Teacher part 2

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Everyone in this story, expect Mr. Douse, belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Mr. Douse is just a teacher I made up 'cause I don't know Yugi's real teacher name. Enjoy.

***********

The next morning Yugi and his friends are walking to class slowly on purpose so they won't have to be in class with Mr. Crawford. Bakura comes in late and catches up with the guys.

"Hello, Yugi" said Bakura. "Oh, Hi Bakura, why didn't you come yesterday?" asked Yugi. "Oh, I had a bad migraine headache." answered Bakura. "Well that headache saved your life, Bakura." added Joey. "What do you mean?" replied Bakura confused. " Well, yesterday Mr. Douse didn't come in and we had Maximillion Pegasus." said Joey. "Yeah and he calls himself Mr. Crawford and he's a pain in the neck." added Tristan. "And Mr. Douse won't be back in for a couple of weeks."

While the gang have 10 minutes until the late bell ring, they hesitate to get to class. "What happened to Mr. Douse?" asked Bakura. "He was in a car accident." replyed Joey. "That's awful!" said Bakura. "Hey, did you guys do the homework assignment?" asked Tristan. "Aw Man, I forgot to do mine!!" panicked Joey. "You're in trouble now, Joey. Mr Crawford said if you didn't do it he will make you write 700 times "I will do my homework"." said Tristan. "Thanks for the timely warning, Tristan." said Joey dully. "Don't feel too bad, buddy." said Tristan. "I didn't do mines either. I was thinking if we had to write 700 times we wouldn't have to do the school work, get it?" "Great idea Tristan! Writing 700 times is better than doing his work." agreed Joey.

With 5 minutes left until the bell rings, the gang walks to class. Duke hurries in the door, almost late again. "Hey, Duke" said Yugi. "Hey guys. I was almost late again!" said Duke. "Hey did you do that homework assignment for Mr. Crawford?" asked Joey. Duke replies with embarrassment. "Uh, No." "That's great!!" said Tristan. "It is?!" said Duke unsure what they mean. Tristan explains to Duke the plan. 

Just in time before the late rings, the gang makes it to the class in time. Mr. Crawford comes in. "Well, Hello Class" The class responds back with no excitement. "Hello, Mr. Crawford *sighs*." 

"Okay indeed this morning I will have someone to collect the homework I told you all wonderful kids to do. Mr. Wheeler, will you do the honors?" Joey gets up and collects the homework which 97% of the class hasn't done. After Joey gives the small amount of Homework to Mr. Crawford, he gets disappointed . "Oh, how sad, indeed. Only 3 people did the assignment. Everyone, but those 3 people, write to me 700 times "I will do my homework.". The only people that did the assignment was Yugi, Tea and Weevil. Will you three please come up?" Yugi, Tea and Weevil all goes up in front of the class. "Well, class, looks like these three wonderful students are the only ones to have free time!" said Pegasus smiling. "FREE TIME????" shouted Joey. "Yes, indeed, Wheeler-boy . I told you all if you did the homework you will get free time in class." Joey gets uptight. "You didn't tell us anything like that!!!" Mr. Crawford just laughs. "Oops, silly Me! I thought I told you all!" joked Mr. Crawford. "Oh well" "That two-timer creep" mumbled Joey. "Hehehehehe, you fools gotta work and I get free time, Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Laughed Weevil. "SHUT-UP!!!!" replied the class with anger.

An hour later Seto Kaiba comes in late from an emergency at Kaiba Corp. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't my favorite student, Kaiba-boy. "Why are you here, Pegasus?" asked Kaiba demanding for an anwser. "Well, Kaiba-boy, your teacher became ill so I'm taking his place. Isn't that great?" Seto gives him the "Not really" look. 

While the class that didn't do the homework are still working, Yugi and Tea are playing duel monsters the normal way. "I put Feral Imp in attack mode and I will power him up using the Horn of The Unicorn magic card and black pendent card which destroys your Dark Magican Girl, Tea!" said Yugi and he wins the duel. "Congratulations, Yugi!" said Tea. "Thanks!" replied Yugi. "I feel sorry for Joey, Tristan, Duke and Bakura tho. I mean Bakura shouldn't have to write if he was absent." said Yugi.

At lunch time, Mr. Crawford makes the students that didn't finish the writing stay for lunch. "My hand hurts." complained Joey "So does mine" added Duke. "You said this would be a good idea, Tristan." "Hey, I didn't know we were going to have free time and no work!" said Tristan. Before Seto could leave, Mr. Crawford stops him. "Oh, Kaiba-boy!" "What?" answered Kaiba. "I'm going to leave the class for a while to enjoy a wonderful delicious Lunch, Yes." said Mr. Crawford. "So?" answered Kaiba again. "Could you watch these people that are not having a wonderful delicious lunch and make sure they do their work, hmm?

"Whatever." accepted Kaiba.

After Mr. Crawford goes on his lunch break, Seto sits in his chair and watches the class. 

Joey: This is really, really unfair and I mean unfair.

Tristan: We need to think of a plan.

Joey: Yeah, but what??

Seto: Quiet everybody and finish your work.

Joey: Hey how come you didn't have to do anything?

Seto: *doesn't say anything*

Tristan: Mr. Crawford is always nice to you.

Seto: Me and him have no bond.

Joey: You're a teachers pet.

Seto: Just be quiet and do your work.

After lunch time Mr. Crawford comes back in. "Thank you Kaiba-boy!" Kaiba just sits back down and goes on his laptop. "Well how was everyone's lunch, Hmm?" asked Pegasus who is trying to play mind tricks on them. "We didn't have one thanks to you." said Joey. "You didn't? What very sad story, indeed." said Mr. Crawford faking to be sad. 20 minutes later most people are only on sentence 200 on their writing assignment. Some people even stopped doing the assignment and just start talking. "I'm hungry." said Duke who also stopped doing the work. "Me too" said Joey. "We still need to think of a way to get back at Pegasus! Anybody got a plan?" Tristan thinks. "Hey, I think I do!" Everyone listens to his plan.

*************

To Be Continued. Please R&R or Pegasus will become your teacher!!!! REVIEW OR PEGASUS WILL GET YOU, RUN!!!!


	3. Movie Time or a assignment in disguise

The New Substitute Teacher part 3

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Yu-gi-oh belongs to Takahashi

*************************

The next morning Mr. Douse is still out and the class has Mr. Crawford again for the third time. Yugi and the rest are at their lockers. 'Tristan, what's the plan?" asked Joey. "I'll tell you later, Okay?" answered Tristan. After 3rd hour I'll tell ya." "You promise?" asked Joey looking hopeful. "Sure." said Tristan.

Just 1 minute late after the late bell rings, the gang makes it to class. Mr. Crawford is at the table taping his finger on the table and glaring at Yugi and the rest. "You're late!" said Mr. Crawford. "Yeah, just 1 minute late." said Joey. Mr. Crawford gives the class an announcement. "Class I have some good news today ! We're going to watch a movie!" The class gets excited . "Finally he does something good for once." said Joey. "What are we watching?" Mr. Crawford replies. "Oh, let's say it's a good movie!" The class even gets more excited.

10 minutes after, Duke and Bakura both comes in late then they get caught sneaking in by Mr. Crawford. "Hold it you 2!" Both Bakura and Duke freeze. Duke tries to get them out from getting in trouble. "Well Mr. Crawford we were late because………" Mr. Crawford interrupts and chuckles. "Oh you're not in trouble I just wanted to tell you we are watching a movie today!" "Oh. "said Duke.

"Okay, class, get ready to watch a really good movie, hmm." said Mr. Crawford. "First I need someone to get the TV from room 67." Joey volunteers "I'll get it!" "Thank you Mr. Wheeler and I will pick someone to help you bring it in. Mr. Underwood would you mind helping Joey?" Joey makes a annoyed look. "It had to be Weevil.." mumbled Joey. "Hehehehe, sure Mr. Crawford!" After they leave the room to get the TV and DVD player for the movie, the class gets quiet. Mr. Crawford just burst out laughing. "On earth…….?" said Duke confused. The class starts looking at Mr. Crawford weird. "Oh sorry class, I was just thinking about something, yes!

Joey and Weevil are having a hard time working together getting the TV in the classroom. 

Weevil: Watch where you're going!!!!

Joey: Don't yell at me, bug boy, I'm pulling the TV so I can't see where I'm going!

Weevil: So turn around, you fool!

Joey: Don't call me a fool, cheater!

Weevil: Don't call me that!! Stop bumping the TV into stuff!!!!

Joey: If you don't like the way I pull, then you pull the TV and I'll push it!

Weevil: Find with me!!!

Joey: *switches with Weevil*

Weevil: *switches with Joey*

Joey: Are you happy now, cheater?

Weevil: I said don't call me that!!!!!!!

Finally they get the TV and DVD player in the classroom. "Thank you, boys! Now class take out a sheet of paper and a pencil or pen" said Mr. Crawford smiling. "Hey I thought we were watching a movie!" said Tristan. "We are, Mr. Taylor." "So what do we need paper and pencils for?" asked Duke. Mr. Crawford chuckles again. "You'll see." After Mr. Crawford pops the DVD in, a picture of Indians and horses and western people comes up on the screen. "What the heck is this???" asked Joey. "Is this the movie?" asked Yugi? "They're just showing a picture and it's not even moving." said Duke. "The name of this movie is "The Western Indians". said Mr. Crawford. "AWWWWW!!!!!" groaned the whole class thinking they were going to see a good movie. "This has to be the most boring movie on earth!" said Duke. "It might not be too bad." said Bakura in a kawii voice. Mr. Crawford burst put laughing. "I got you all!!!" You all thought you weren't getting a assignment today, I fooled you all!!! You all have to write me a 4 page essay on this movie and it's due tomorrow!" The class groans. "I was beginning to like him for a second!" said Tea "When is the movie going to start, it's just showing a picture." said a random kid . "Can we just write a essay on this picture on the screen?" asked Joey which made the class laugh. "No!" said Mr. Crawford.

After 13 minutes that same picture is still on the screen. "Mr. Crawford can you please Fast forward this dumb part?" asked another random kid in the class. "This is my favorite part, indeed." The picture disappears and the movie starts which doesn't make the class excited. Joey whispers to Tristan. "What's the plan, now? 

********************

Final chapter coming soon. Please Review and no flames!! Thanks!


	4. Staying for Lunch doing an essay

The new substitute part 4

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Yu-gi-oh belongs to Takahashi. This was going to be the final chapter but I will add another so the next will be the final. I will also put some of your suggestions in the next chapter so look for them! Enjoy! 

*******************************

As Yugi and the rest are bored to death from the movie, Joey tries to get Tristan to tell him the plan. 'Tristan, you said you'll tell me the plan!" Tristan answers. "After school, I promise this time! I need to rethink it over to make sure it will work well." "Okay, but don't forget!" said Joey hoping he will tell him this time.

After an dull hour, the movie gets more boring. "I'm about to go to sleep in a minute" said Duke. "This movie is so old that it has lines all on the screen." said Tristan. Mr. Crawford is just at his desk reading a Funny Bunny behind a textbook. After they show a scene when the western people are shooting at the Indians on horses, Joey starts talking about how fake it is. "Yuug, did you see how fake that was?? I mean, why on earth does those Indians always make those silly *makes the Indian noise* noises? " "It's just a movie, Joey" said Yugi. 'I know but it's so fake and cheaply made." said Joey. Mr. Crawford looks up. "Mr. Wheeler! Are you talking?" asked Mr. Crawford. "I was just talking about how fake this movie was, teach!" The class starts laughing. "If you're going to insult this good movie, come up here and sit next to me and talk about how fake it is." said Mr. Crawford in a harsh voice. "But it is fake. You didn't see the way those horses fell on the ground?! It's so cheap!" The class laughs even harder. "Mr. Wheeler come up here and sit!" repeated Mr. Crawford.

After 3 hours the movie finally ends. "Oh thank heavens that movie is over!" said Tea. "I can't take a second more of it! Said Tristan also happy. Mr Crawford gets up off his chair and goes in front of the class. "Well, how did you all like the movie?" said Mr. Crawford smiling. The whole class is silent and all you can hear is a cricket. "You all you didn't like it? I'm hurt." said Mr. Crawford. "It was old and boring." said a random kid. "Well in a couple of minutes you will start………" Mr. Crawford is interrupted by his stomach growling which the whole class heard. 'What the heck …….?" said Joey. The class starts snickering. Mr. Crawford just starts chuckling. "I guess it's lunch time !" The class nods. 

Just before the class was about to leave for lunch, Mr. Crawford makes another announcement. "I have more good news, class!" said Mr. Crawford which doesn't get the class excited this time like last time. 'We're having Mcdonalds for lunch!" Joey gets happy. "WOW!! We are??" The whole class gets excited again. "Oh no, not meaning me and you. I mean me and my stomach that is!" The class groans again. "You all have to stay for lunch and do that 4 page essay on the movie you just viewed. "AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" said the whole. "Okay he really has to go!" said Tea. 

5 minutes later someone knocks on the door. "Mr. Underwood, would you please answer the door for me?" asked Mr. Crawford. 'Hehehehe, Sure!". When Weevil answers the door, a McDonalds guy gives him a McDonalds bag. "Have a nice day, Young man!" said the McDoanlds Man. "Hehehehe, you too McJerk!" replied Weevil. "What did you say?" asked the McDonalds man. "Oops, nothing!" said Weevil.

Weevil takes some fries out of the bag for himself then hands it to Mr. Crawford. The class is stuck doing the essay during lunch.

Mr. Crawford: Oh Goodie, my lunch is here! 

Yugi: Here it goes…..

Mr. Crawford: *starts eating* Oh My, this is good!

Tea: *rolls her eyes*

Tristan: *Annoyed by Mr. Crawford* 

Weevil: *eating the fries he stole*

Joey: *looking hungry*

Bakura: *isn't paying attention just doing his essay*

Mr. Crawford: *still is eating*

Yugi: *thinking things are getting more unfair*

After 10 minutes, Mr. Crawford is done. "Well, class, wasn't that fun?" The class gives him a evil look. Weevil is also caught by Mr. Crawford writing inside a textbook about him. "Mr. Underwood would you mind going in front of the class and read what you wrote in that book?" Weevil gets shocked. "Um…..Sure". He goes to the front of the class slowly and reads what he wrote. "Um….Mr. Crawford….. is……….a……..oh I can't say it!!!" cried Weevil. "I'll read it then! Give me that book" Mr. Crawford snatches it from him then reads it. "Mr. Crawford is a ……… I can't read this word. Oh well. Mr. Underwood write me 300 times "I will not write about my teacher in a textbook" ". "AWWW, I have to do that and a essay!" complained Weevil.

With just 5 minutes left until school is over, the class packs all of their school supplies up. "Okay, Joey, ready to hear the plan when we get outside?" asked Tritsn. "Heck Yeah!" said Joey happily. 

******************************

To be continued in the real final chapter. Tristan's plan will also be revealed. Hint: It's one of my reviewer's suggestions. R&R and Thanks!


	5. The plan

The New Substitute Teacher Final Chapter

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Yu-gi-oh belongs to Takahashi. Well this is the final chapter of this story. Sailor Moon will also make a short cameo appearance at the end, requested by Bunnychu. Enjoy! 

*********************

After everyone goes to their lockers preparing to go home, Tristan has Bakura, Yugi, Tea, Duke and Joey meet him in front of his locker. "Okay guys meet me at the side of the school when we get out!" said Tristan. Everyone nods. "Boy, I can't wait to hear dat plan of Tristan's!" said Joey excited.

After everyone was outside they all met Tristan at the side at the school ready for the plan meeting. "Okay, guys, you ready for this??" asked Tristan? "You know Joey is." said Tea. "Heck ya, I'm ready!!" said Joey anxious. Tristan tells the plan.

Tristan: Okay, tomorrow, when everyone and Mr. Crawford is in the class we're all going to break our pencil leads and………

Bakura: We can't do that.

Tristan: Why not, Bakura?

Bakura: Then we'll have to sharpen them again.

Tristan: I know but just listen. Okay where was I…….Oh yeah……. And after everyone breaks them, Mr. Crawford is going ……

Joey: wait, wait, wait, wait…….…..

Tristan: Now what?

Joey: If we break our pencil leads Mr. Crawford is just going to make us sharpen them again.

Tristan: Listen, after we break them all, he is going to make us sharpen them again but we're going to let the pencil sharpener eat all of our pencils up and we're going to tell him we don't have a pencil to write with . And that way we can't do our work

Duke: Then he's probably going to make us use a pen.

Tea: Or a marker

Bakura: Or a crayon

Yugi: And what if he has a supply full of pencils hidden somewhere in the room?

Tristan: He doesn't anymore. I found where they were hidden. I took them and hid them myself.

Joey: That doesn't sound like a plan, Tristan.

Tristan: But there's more to it. We're all going to make paper balls and throw them at Mr. Crawford.

Tea: Then he's just going to report us to the principle.

Tristan: If he can make it!

Everyone: Huh??

Tristan: And do you all know Mrs. A, that weird teacher?

Yugi: She's weird but nice.

Tristan: Well, she's going to help us out, too.

*10 minutes later, Tristan is done telling the plan*

Tristan: Any questions?

Joey: Yeah, I do……What's the point of all of this!!!!!

Tristan: Glad you asked. To annoy Mr. Crawford, that is. He'll be so annoyed that he'll wanna leave the school forever and never teach here again, get it?

Joey: Hmmm…… I like that idea!!

Bakura: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think this idea is the best!!

Tea: Even Bakura likes it!

Duke: Great idea, Tristan!!

Yugi: Anything to get rid of Mr. Crawford is fine with me I guess.

The next morning everyone is in class and Mr. Crawford walks in. "Hello, my favorite class!" "Hello, Mr. Crawford." sighed the whole class. After the introduction, some other teacher comes inside the room with Rex Raptor. "Sir, can this young man stay in here for a while? He was acting up in my class!" "Sure." said Mr. Crawford. Everyone looks at Rex. "What are you all lookin' at!!!!!" yelled Rex. 'Should we tell him the plan, Tristan?" asked Yugi. Tristan explains to him the plan.

After telling Rex the plan. Tristan gives the signal to everyone. Tristan breaks his pencil lead first. "Mr. Crawford I need to sharpen my pencil." said Tristan . "Go right ahead, then." replied Mr. Crawford. At the sharpener, Tristan gives them the signal to break their pencil leads. 

Yugi: *breaks his pencil lead* Oops, I broke my lead, Mr Crawford. May I sharpen it?

Mr. Crawford: Go right ahead, Mr. Mutou.

Bakura: *breaks his pencil lead and speaks in a kawii voice* May I sharpen mines, too?

Mr. Crawford: If you have too, Mr. Ryou.

Tea: *breaks hers* Oh no, My pencil broke. What should I do? How will I work………

Mr. Crawford: *is getting a little annoyed* Just go sharpen the thing……….

Duke: *breaks his as well* Mr. Crawford my pencil broke!

Mr. Crawford: *getting more annoyed* Where indeed do you all get your pencils from? The penny store? 

Tristan: *gives Rex the signal to break his*

Rex: Huh, what……… Oh *breaks his* Mines broke.

Mr. Crawford: Nooooooooooo…….……...………

After everyone let's the pencil sharpen eat their pencils up they call Mr. Crawford. "Mr. Crawford, the pencil sharpener ate our pencils up!" shouted Joey. "What!!!! That can't be!!! Did they get this sharpener from the penny store, too!!!!!!???" said Mr. Crawford stressed. How will we do our work, Mr. Crawford? asked Tea. "Do you all have pens?" asked Mr. Crawford. Everyone just shakes their head. "Markers? Crayons?" asked Mr. Crawford. Everyone shakes their head again. "Oh yes, I almost forget! I have some spare pencils behind my desks!" After Mr. Crawford looks behind the desk he notices the pencils aren't there anymore. "Where did all of my beautiful pencils go????" 

While Mr. Crawford is complaining about the missing pencils everyone starts throwing paper 

Balls at him. "Hey!!! Why are you all doing this???" asked Mr. Crawford, who is getting attacked by paper balls. Joey replies. "Because you're a real pain in the behind, Pegasus!!" "No!!! I'm not Pegasus, I'm Mr. Crawford!!!" "You're just Pegasus in disguise!" said Tea still throwing paper balls at him. "Please stop, class!!!!" The class stops. "Okay, you all are in big trouble now!!! I'm reporting you to your principal right away!!!" threaten Mr. Crawford. "Now so fast!!" said Tristan. "Someone is coming here to see you!" Mr. Crawford just laughs. "And who is that, Mr. Taylor?" After Mr. Crawford asks, a teacher name Mrs. A comes in. 

"Well, Hello, Mr. Crawfy." said Mrs. A. "Hey, Tristan she came!" said Joey. "Yeah, I had a little word with her and she said she'll help us get rid of him." "Who on earth are you?" asked Mr. Crawford demanding for a serious answer. "I'm Mrs. A, your assistant substitute teacher." replied Mrs. A. "I don't need a assistant!" said Mr. Crawford. "Oh yes you do Mr. Crawfy!" said Mrs. A. "I said I didn't and stop calling me that!!" said Mr. Crawford getting seriously annoyed. "Okay, Mr. Crawfy, I mean Crawford, I'll stop. But what can I do for fun?" asked Mrs. A. "If you're going to be my assistant than you have to help me out with the class." said Mr. Crawford. "Okay I'll help out……By taking your wallet and giving everyone your money. Said Mrs. A taking Mr. Crawford's wallet and giving the whole class each a $100 bill from it. "NOOOOOO!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???" shouted Mr. Crawford. "What does it look like, I'm helping you out with the class." said Mrs. A. "By giving away my money to them???" asked Mr. Crawford. "Wow, I like, Mrs. A, she rocks!" said Joey. "Didn't I tell you the plan would work?" said Tristan.

"Next I'm going to help you clean the room." said Mrs. A. "Finally you're doing something correct." said Mr. Crawford. Mrs. A just knocks random stuff off selves on the floor breaking them. "Now what are you doing??" asked Mr. Crawford. "I'm cleaning the room up." answered Mrs. A. "No you're not, you're making a mess!!" said Mr. Crawford. "I'm cleaning up. Today is opposite day!" replied Mrs. A. "Opposite day??" asked Mr. Crawford confused. 

After making a big mess on the floor, Mrs. A annoys Mr. Crawford more. 

Mrs A: Oh, Mr. Crawford, I have a surprise for you!

Mr. Crawford: What now?

Mrs. A: *shows him a funny bunny plush*

Mr. Crawford: Can……..Can…….. Can it be…….. I always wanted one!!! How can I thank you??

Mrs. A: What did you say?

Mr. Crawford: I said how can I ever thank you.

Mrs A: Can you repeat that?

Mr. Crawford: I said how can I ever thank you.

Mrs. A: You said you want me to burn it?

Mr. Crawford: No…….…

Mrs. A: Okay if you say so……*burns it*

Mr. Crawford: *shouts* NOOOOOOOOOOOO…..…….… I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!

As Mr. Crawford yells, the principal comes in the room. "What on earth is going on in this room??" asked the principal. "YOU'RE CRAZY!!!!" shouted Mr. Crawford to the principal as he left the class. After he exits he bumps in sailor moon. "Excuse, sir, where's room 34?" asked Sailor moon. "DON'T GO IN THERE!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME???? DON'T GO IN THERE!!!!!!!" shouted Mr. Crawford as he ran out of the school screaming like a idiot. Sailor finally finds the class. When she comes in, she sits next to Yugi. "Who was that crazy man?" asked Sailor Moon. "Oh, Hello. You must be new here. That was Mr. Crawford. "Oh" said Sailor Moon as she leave the classroom deciding she doesn't want to be in that school anymore thinking people there are weird. Mrs. A disappears too.

"Guess you're substitute teacher wasn't happy here." said the Principal. "Good thing I have a back-up teacher." added the principle. "A back-up teacher!!!!!???" shouted the class. "Well, your teacher, Mr. Douse is still out, so your new substitute teacher will be Mr. Roger. "Who the heck is Mr. Roger?' asked Rex. "I am, boy!!!" shouted a army serge. "Class meet Mr. Roger. This will be your new substitute teacher!" said the Principle. "We're having a army serge as our teacher??' asked Duke. "You better believe it, Clown Boy!!"

*************************

The End. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. There will be a sequel to this story, The New Substitute Teacher 2. An all new story, coming soon . Again, I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review *no flames*. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
